A Thousand Miles
by Portal-girl
Summary: (sequel to Angel Dust) It's been 2 years since Delanthar saved Charity's life. Now, the two are hopelessly in love. When Charity gets kidnapped, will Delanthar go the distance to save her? (ch2up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. I know this fic kinda seems like it's a Wish crossover. It's not, but I don't own Wish anyways.  
  
Notes: Hey guys, this fic is for all y'all who've read Angel Dust. This is the sequel I promised you. I have almost no clue where this is going, but oh well. Thanks to all who reviewed Angel Dust: HieiFan666, Rose Whip Lash, and everyone else.  
  
Another note: this fic is NOT mostly about Faith and Hiei this time. This one is about Charity. Please keep that in mind.  
  
A Thousand Miles 


	2. Christmas Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. I know this fic kinda seems like it's a Wish crossover. It's not, but I don't own Wish anyways. I do own a copy of Wish number one though.   
  
Notes: Yeah, I copy and paste the disclaimer. I know, I'm evil. At home, I am known as the Queen of Darkness. Even my mom says I'm evil.  
  
A Thousand Miles  
  
Chapter 2: Christmas Miracle  
  
Charity, Sarah, and John sat in Math class, waiting for the bell to ring, letting them go home. It was December, and it was snowing again. Finally, the bell rang. The three seniors raced outside.  
  
"I hate Utah weather," Sarah said. Their friend, Jess, sat at the bus stop with them. She had blond hair about as long as Charity's and her blue eyes hid behind retro tortoise-shell glasses.  
"Wait five minutes," she said, "It'll change." John snickered at the joke. You see, Utah weather doesn't like to stay the same for very long. There have been times when it rained heavily for two minutes, then stopped completely. The three foreign students didn't like this very much.  
"This town is so boring!" said Sarah.  
"There's nothing to do here!" John complained.  
"Christmas is coming up," said Charity, "That should be interesting."  
"Yeah," said Jess, "And there's a Christmas Dance."  
"Great."  
  
The dance came quickly. John and Sarah were going together. Jess went with a guy named Ben. Charity, however, was on her own. She sat near the snack table while her friends danced. She had never really liked school dances. Jess had told her that Cyprus dances were fun. She was wrong. Charity was about ready to leave, when a young man with dark hair walked up to her.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
"Okay," said Charity. She stood and took his hand. The instant they started dancing, A Thousand Miles by Michelle Branch started playing.  
  
'Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in  
  
Your precious memory Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by, oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
  
I, I've fallen... Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... tonight'  
  
Charity took a step away from her dance partner. When she blinked, he was gone. 'Was he just my imagination?' Charity thought, 'It couldn't be. I could feel him. But who was he?'  
  
December 25th  
  
"Yes!" Samantha shouted, "It's Christmas!" Hiei sat up and Faith laughed. Samantha and Charity raced down the stairs and began opening presents. Faith and Hiei soon joined them.  
"Hey, this one doesn't say who it's from," said Charity, picking up a box wrapped in gold paper. Her name was written carefully in black.  
"I bet it's from Santa," said Samantha, "He's real, ya know."  
"Santa doesn't write with a black pen," said Faith, looking pointedly at Hiei. "I don't recognize it," said Hiei. Charity carefully opened the package. Inside was a small gold locket and a gorgeous black dress. There was a note hidden under the dress, but Charity didn't let her parents see it.  
  
"An anonymous gift?" asked Sarah.  
"Yeah," said Charity, "There was a note with the dress and locket. I haven't read it yet."  
"Then open it!" Jess urged. Charity carefully opened the note. 'Dear Charity, I hope you are enjoying Christmas. Around Valentine's Day, there will be a dance called the Sweethearts Dance. I wish to see you there. I'll be looking for you. Ever yours, the Prince of Hades.' "It's a Christmas Miracle," said Sarah. "It's a Christmas DISASTER!" said Jess, "Lucifer has a crush on the poor girl!" "It's not Lucifer," said Charity, "It's his son Delanthar." "And I thought I was crazy."  
  
Short chapter, I know. But I'm all out of Christmas ideas. I know it's summer, but you've all heard of Christmas In July, right? Well, this has nothing to do with it. I'm just weird.  
  
"Would you be my date to the Sweethearts Dance?"  
  
That's it. One tidbit. That's all I did last time too. Well, see ya! 


End file.
